


Jealousy

by RaeWritesFiction



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, NSFW Art, Possessive Ivar (Vikings), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeWritesFiction/pseuds/RaeWritesFiction
Summary: After a night out with AHA, he gets a little jealous and possessive then shows you whose you are.
Relationships: Alex Høgh Andersen/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Unprotected sex and strong language.

The night had turned dark when Alex had noticed the barman flirting with you; he wasn't one to usually let the green eyed monster show through but for some reason tonight had been different. 

So here you now were pinned to the bedroom wall as Alex bites over your neck and collarbones; he bites hard enough to leave bruises that will last for days. One hand grips both of your wrists above your head while his other pulls at your tight fitting outfit; the one he had chosen for you to wear when you couldn't make a decision.

"You enjoy watching all the men fawn over you?" He growls low. "Flashing those tits to get free drinks?" There's little you can do but whine when he kisses you passionately and quite literally takes your breath away. You hadn't intentionally flashed anyone; you had been squished at the bar and your cleavage had just...been there.

Alex pushes his hand between your legs and runs his fingers over you. "You wet? You wet for me? Or were you thinking of someone else?" Alex raises an eyebrow as you shake your head and moan.

"Only you…" you manage to whisper between angry kisses then moan when his finger push inside you. 

"You sure?" Alex watches you squirm and half-heartedly fight him. 

"Very sure." You nod and move your hips to his fingers.

He nods and licks his lips, leaning in to your ear and whispering in a moment of softness "tell me to stop...I will…" at the same time his fingers curl and push deep.

"No! Don't stop!" You call out, if he hadn't been holding your wrists you would have fallen to the floor as your knees give out. 

"So tell me… should I fuck you like a good girl? Or a bad one?" Alex tilts his head as he looks at you.

"Just fuck me!" You whimper and try to loosen your wrists from his grip but fail only making his hand tighten around them both; he does however, lower your arms and with his fingers still inside you moving against your front wall, he moves you away from the wall and pulls you towards the bed. You just about manage to tip toe across the room without falling where he drops you onto the soft mattress. You fall onto your back, legs apart ready and waiting for him to settle himself between them.

Alex swiftly pulls off his shirt and undoes his pants, kicking them off while crawling into the bed between your legs; he was already hard just from teasing you, it always surprised you how turned on he got just from feeling and hearing how wet you were for him. You manage to shuffle your legs a little further for comfort just as he guides himself inside you with ease, snapping his hips and entering you fully causing you to call out.

His thrusts are rough and deep, hips moving sharply as he grips your waist and holds you onto him; pulls you onto his cock. Alex grunts and moans, watching you writhe under him, pulling at the sheets and moaning with pleasure. His hands move to your hips and grip with a bruising force as he kneels under you, your ass on his thighs and your legs instantly wrapped around his slender waist to hold him too you.

"Flirting with barmen…" he grunts and iterates his words with thrusts of his hips. "Knowing I was watching…" he pants and moans your name. "Think you can get away with that? Huh?" Alex grinds his hips and groans loudly.

You pant and grip at his arms; his cock always felt so fucking good inside you but jealously did even better for him in the bedroom. Your moans grow hoarse and desperate with each snap of his hips, with his tight grip on your body marking you darkly. 

Alex pants and growls dropping his head and snapping his hips quickly into you, he bites your ribs hard just under your breast and groans at the desperate mewling noise you make, the way you tug his hair and lock your ankles around him. He calls out against your skin as he fills you, pushing deeper still until he was completely buried inside you. He feels amazing, overwhelming even but you need friction; you're just so close but you need more.

Rocking your hips a little you all but squeak in pleasure when his hand reaches between you and his thumb circles your clit quickly. It takes little more than a second or two before you're calling his name, before you're tightening and pulsing along his cock and your body is trembling. 

As you both lay on the bed in each other's arms kissing over reachable skin and stroking nails lightly you whisper absolute bullshit to each other but one thing you say makes Alex chuckle.

"You should get jealous more often my Viking." 


End file.
